Magnetic attraction
by Justpassingthetime
Summary: Their relationship was not one based on physical attraction; really it was anything but that. The beginning of the relationship between Lucius and Narcissa. T for future. Slightly humorous but will probably not be a comedy.


**Disclaimer: All characters and the world in which they live belong to J.K. Rowling**

**A/N: I really don't think there are enough fics starring Lucius and Narcissa so I decided to write one since I love them both as characters. R&R please.**

_Their relationship was not one based on physical attraction; really it was anything but that. _

His stone grey eyes flicked across the room, his mind wandered. Lucius was not the type who could focus easily, truthfully it was a wonder how he made passing grades. But then again he was highly intelligent and was very skilled at certain things. The conversation at the end of the Slytherin table where he sat had become rather repetitive and dull, so he tuned it out and instead looked around. Lucius' eyes landed on Narcissa Black and then flicked to the next girl, moving along down the line of Slytherin.

…

"Watch where you're going!" Lucius hissed at the stranger who had accidentally run into him, he turned, expecting to see some sniveling wizard mumbling words of apology before slinking off. The Malfoy heir had grown early, he was much taller than most of the others and was nicely equipped with heavy muscle, he thought of himself as a truly terrifying thing.

"Excuse me? I believe you are the one who hit me," Narcissa Black whipped her head around, her icy eyes glared angrily at him. She typically was not a vicious girl, but she was entirely defensive. As a young child she was continuously picked on for her pale complexion and frail looking body; she was still thin and not necessarily well endowed but she had adapted to have a sharp tongue.

Lucius was amused by the girl's snapping and raised an eyebrow. "You're entirely correct, _excuse me_," He said with a slight roll of his eyes, his companions snickered, and then he turned and proudly continued his way down the hall.

…

Unfortunately for Lucius he caught sight of Narcissa in the common room. She was on the couch, her knees brought up to her chest and her nose was stuck in a book. He chuckled, carelessly plucking the book from her hands and looking at it. He wasn't really interested in the book and just flipped through the pages before tossing it on a nearby chair. Lucius sat on the opposite end of the couch, Narcissa's eyes still trailing him.

"Well? What is it then?" The white-blond girl snapped in frustration, surely there was a reason for his rather impolite behavior.

"What? I must have a reason to talk to the _prettiest_ girl in Slytherin?" He crooned, flashing her his smile of blindingly white teeth. All he could get as a response was an annoyed roll of her eyes.

"I assume that the most popular boy in all of Hogwarts would have to have a reason to talk to an undeserving person like me." She said, her voice was so thickly laced with sarcasm you could practically choke on it. A few of the other Slytherin in the room snickered at her reply,

Lucius' cheeks blossomed with red, and his mouth became tight, he disliked being made fun of but he had now noticed she did not appreciate taunts either. "I have no reason other than wanting the pleasure of talking to a delightful person like yourself, but I see you do not like my company and there are others who would appreciate it more-" He moved to get up and was interrupted as he went on his melodramatic rant,

"Don't overestimate the powers of your charismatic ways" Narcissa said with a laugh, tossing her head back carelessly, she did enjoy a good round of sarcastic banter every now and then.

Lucius was now a bright red color, and he was entirely annoyed by the fact that she could dominate his personality and capture the attention of the room. "As least I have charisma, you are about as interesting as a piece of cork," He said in frustration, hoping it was her turn to become embarrassed.

Narcissa was not prepared to be attacked while she was on the offensive and her mouth shut quickly, giving him a sneer. On the outside it looked like the insult had bounced off, but on the inside it stung slightly and definitely dented her pride. "Although I do have to admit you are charismatic, I believe most of the attention you credit to that is from pure amusement at your childish ways," She said quickly, knowing full well it was not true. Unfortunately, most in the house of Slytherin practically worshipped Lucius for his blood and power.

Lucius laughed, "Now was that the best you could come up with?" He paused so he could regain his composure, "You were on quite a good run up until that one. Seems that you can attack but you are unable to protect yourself at the same time" A smug smile lit on his face, hoping she lacked the skills to make a witty comeback without seeming utterly pathetic; and his hopes were true.

Narcissa stuttered for a moment before just fully giving up, she stood and snatched her book off the chair where Lucius had tossed it and left the room, flustered.

…

Lucius was surprised when the girl from earlier in the day was still on his mind when he was attempting to fall asleep. He had to admit her spirit was something to be admired, few people had her ability to tear people down like she could and that was something he found greatly attractive. Truthfully, Lucius had noticed her fine bone structure and platinum hair, and she was a pureblooded wizard. He quietly wondered what she thought of him but quickly cast the thought away and drifted into an easy sleep. Thoughts of Narcissa would surely be gone by morning.

…

Narcissa had always known that Lucius Malfoy was an annoying git, but when he embarrassed her earlier in the day it filled it her with anger. She was a small girl, it was true, but she was capable of a lot of emotion. Unfortunately her anger towards Lucius subsided quickly and replaced with the admiration she had for him most of the time. Though she knew how proud and how irritating he was, she still thought of him as someone to look up to. Narcissa has dark thoughts and there was a reason she was sorted into the Slytherin house. As morning came she found she had been up all night thinking, which happened more often than not. She had thought an unusual amount about Lucius' white-blond hair, imagining him looking at her with his silver eyes made her shudder. Something about the Malfoy heir made her both fearful and enthralled.

**A/N: Just around a thousand word or so chapter about the relationship between Narcissa and Lucius. I may continue with this story soon, but it really depends on what kind of feedback I get**


End file.
